Stay
by DoctorGiggelstheMouse
Summary: AU- Isaac has a sister, and once their father is killed—she gets unexpectedly rescued by Derek Hale, and things are never the same for her again. Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1: Locked Away

**Disclaimer for Entire Fanfiction: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of his characters, lines, or plots.**

**Author's Note: I've only written one fanfiction before, and I don't think it's very good. I also do not promise to update regularly or even finish this story. I don't want to promise that because life throws unexpected curves. I will try my best to complete it, and if I believe I cannot or I feel that it's lost conviction with my person I will just take it off the site. **

**This is a rough start to the story. **

**I am NOT going to go back and watch all the episodes just to get every pieces of dialogue right. This is fanfiction after all, which means I can and will change things up. What is canon doesn't have to stay canon is this world. I will not strictly stick to the known plot line. **

**Short Description: AU- Isaac has a sister, and once their father is killed—she gets unexpectedly rescued by Derek Hale, and things are never the same for her or Isaac again.**

* * *

** Chapter 1: Locked Away**

Isaac sat at the kitchen table, listening to his father's inquires of his grades and trying to answer them satisfactory to his father's wishes. Isaac knew some of his grades weren't up to standard, but what could his father really expect when he is expected to go work at the graveyard as soon as school was out? It was hard digging graves and keeping an eye on things sometimes while also trying to get his homework done. Sometimes Isaac even fell to sleep while sitting at his post.

Isaac was well aware of his possible punishments. He tried his best to avoid them, but at this moment Isaac was trying this best to not cause _her_ to be punished any worse than she already was. Isaac knows she's the one locked in the freezer right now. She might even have to stay down there longer than anticipated if Isaac screws things up.

Bonnie, his sister, is a few years older than him. She works at Beacon Hills High, in the library. And right now she's being punished for Isaac's failing grades. His father reasons that Bonnie should be more helpful to her brother as she already graduated high school and has even gotten as associates degree from college. Isaac felt like he was letting her down big time by failing classes, knowing the cost. Bonnie had her job to occupy her time, and was also required to help with graveyard work. She did help Isaac, but the demands of other things made it very difficult to excel in every area.

Just the night before Bonnie had ended up trapped with him inside a grave he had been digging. Something or someone had dug up another grave and stolen a liver from a relatively fresh body. Then Derek Hale came along, while Bonnie was unconscious from a concussion she received in their fall, making an offer Isaac found hard to refuse.

Isaac was well aware that his sister wanted to attend college for something more than an associate's degree, but stayed to keep an eye out for him. Their dad had always been a bit cruel, but **mostly** just with words. He didn't get too bad and start the really awful things until Camden's death. Isaac knew Bonnie would rather it be her being punished than him, though sometimes he still got punished anyway.

Soon things were going to change. Soon, he was going to save Bonnie and himself from all this, because he accepted that offer from Derek. Isaac was tired of feeling weak, tired of watching his sister be punished for things that weren't even her fault.

And then the glass shattered over his head and he was running away having healed right in front of his father.

Peddling his bike fast, Isaac knew his father was chasing him in a car. Isaac also realized that he could probably make better time off his bike now, and also maybe he could make it back home to get Bonnie and convince her that they needed to leave that house, finally.

But then Isaac found his father dead.

* * *

"Derek!" Isaac called as he rushed into the underground lair.

"What?"

"My dad. . . he's dead," Isaac panted.

Derek narrowed his eyes, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, it wasn't me. I don't know what happened."

Derek nodded, still uncertain.

"But there's something else. . . "

Derek made Isaac stay at the warehouse, despite the young boy's protests. Isaac would only hinder the operation to save Bonnie, especially in such a heightened emotional state. Having assured Derek how to get into the house, and where to find a spare key to the freezer, Isaac began to restlessly fiddle around as he waited . . .

* * *

Derek parked half a block away from the Lahey house, and quickly made his way to the back door. The door's spare key was located in a small pot in a window to the right. Once inside the house, Derek made his way upstairs to the room of Isaac's father. Careful not to make a mess of things, as the police were likely to become involved, Derek shifted through a few drawers before finding the small box of spare keys.

Derek calmly found his way down into the basement, noting on his way that there were several keys inside the box. Hoping this wouldn't take long; Derek began to test the keys.

Listening to the faint heart of Isaac's sister as he tried each key in the lock, Derek was growing frustrated as more of the keys didn't unlatch the lock, and even fewer were left. Derek felt as though he should just tear the lock off and been done with it, but finally the lock came undone.

The Lahey girl was barely conscious as Derek lifted her from the freezer. Her sand-colored hair matted to her neck, which was barely covered in some oversized shirt. He hadn't asked Isaac how long she was in there, but he was certain she wouldn't have lasted much longer in there. There were some punctures that could allow for some air, but not much. He sensed her heart growing a bit strong with fear, and regardless of how weak she was the girl tried to fight his hold on her.

"Calm down," Derek whispered, not harshly but with the force to make her listen.

"Who- are- you?" She struggled to ask, calming down slightly, as her throat was dry from poor oxygen and lack of hydration.

"I am a friend of Isaac's."

"Isaac," she began, but couldn't seem to say more.

"Yes, Isaac, now, I am going to carry you out to my car. I am going to take you to Isaac. Understand?" Derek's dark eyes peered into hers, and she nodded. She was too weak to fight anyway.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote two versions of the part where she's finally saved from the freezer. In the first version Isaac helped, but I figured Derek would want to do it alone. Sorry if it's OOC at all.**


	2. Chapter 2: In-Between

**Chapter 2: In-Between**

Isaac stirred awake as Derek walked into the room, carrying his sister. He rushed over to them, glancing over his sister, noticing his sister was not conscious, but was breathing evenly.

Derek took her inside the train and laid her on a bed, Isaac trailing behind.

"She's sleeping?" Isaac asked, just to be sure.

Derek simply nodded.

"She's okay?"

"Yes," Derek gritted his teeth causing Isaac to tense.

"As well as you can expect, anyway," Derek said gently. There was just something about Isaac that helped Derek release a softer side. Possibly the knowledge of the horror the boy had gone through all his life.

Isaac nodded, drawing closer to his sister and gazing at her for a moment.

"Let's go talk," Derek said, stepping out of the train.

Isaac reluctantly followed, wanting to stay and watch over his sister, but if Derek wanted to know more, Isaac owed him that.

Sitting down in some old sofa chairs, Isaac waited for Derek to say something.

"How long was she in there?" Derek questioned.

"I am not sure. She was already in there when I got home from school."

"Why?

"My grades are bad."

Derek glares off into the train, Bonnie clearly visible as the doors are no longer on the machines body.

"How often does this happen?"

"Not every day and not always the freezer."

"What else?"

"Normal stuff, I guess. Hitting, kicking, and cruel words."

Derek looks Isaac in the eyes, "I don't know what we're going to tell her."

"She's my sister. I know we could trust her."

"We'll figure something out. You need to get some sleep for school tomorrow. It'll seem too suspicious if you don't attend. Does she need to be anywhere tomorrow?"

"I don't think so."

"We'll make sure in the morning, just in case. I think it's best for her to stay in tomorrow. With the concussion from the graveyard and the beating your dad gave to her before putting her in the freezer, she definitely needs to rest for a few days."

Isaac nodded, reluctantly.

* * *

Derek kept watch for the girl through the night, sitting in an old sofa chair.

A few hours after arriving at the warehouse she woke up, and he automatically gave her water. He knew she needed some and already had it ready by her bed. Watching her and making sure she drank it slowly, Derek remained stoic.

"Where is Isaac?" She finally asked, her voice sounded much more normal, but it was naturally light and feminine. Her heart beating much more steady, though slightly alarmed by the absence of her brother.

"He's sleeping," Derek answered, not unkindly.

"Can I see him?"

Derek narrowed his eyes, thinking it over.

"Please?"

Grunting, Derek stood and gently placed his hands under her to pick her up, knowing she was still not ready to be walking on her own. Taking her down a few carts, he took her inside and let her see her brother was safe and sound. Sighing in relief at the sight of him, Bonnie smiled.

Derek turned back out of the train section, but noticed Bonnie fidget a bit with her shirt, looked at Derek for a moment, and then flushed with embarrassment as she quickly looked away.

Derek looked at her, narrowing his eyes a bit as he stopped walking back to her bed, "What's wrong?"

"I . . . well," Bonnie whispered, still not looking at Derek, the flush in her checks reddening even more.

"I can't help you if you don't say anything. "

Sighing, Bonnie looked up to Derek, "Do you happen to have a bathroom around here?"

Derek nodded.

"Could you take me there? I would also appreciate it if this bathroom also happened to have a bathtub . . ."

"Of course," Derek, who had resumed walking, wasn't unaware that this girl had soiled herself a bit when trapped in the freezer. Just urine and nothing he might notice had he been human. Having been trapped inside that freezer as long as she had, he was surprised it wasn't worse.

Derek laid her back on the bed, telling her he was going to find her some fresh clothes to wear first, which didn't take him long.

Returning to her side, Derek again picked her up. This time she stared at him and narrowed her head for a better look.

"You're Derek Hale," it was a simple observation.

Derek said nothing in reply.

"We went to school together. I guess you might not remember me. "

"I remember you," Derek smirked

"Do you really?"

"Who could forget the girl who threw her ice-cold soda all over her boyfriend because she caught him watching a movie with some other girl while he was supposed to be at a mandatory family dinner?"

Bonnie laughed, causing her ribs to hurt a bit.

Finally reaching the bathroom, Derek finally let Bonnie down to see if she could stand at all on her own. She was a bit too unstable for his liking, but knew it would embarrass her all the more if he stayed in the room with her and was too involved in her cleaning herself up.

"If you need me, just say my name."

Bonnie nodded her understanding then Derek exited the bathroom.

* * *

Bonnie felt a little shaky on her legs, but once she bathed and dressed she felt much better, though still quite tired. She wasn't sure what was going on. Why was she in this old abandoned building with none other than Derek Hale? How did her brother know him? Derek said they would tell her more later, and she could be patient, she was used to waiting. Waiting for her or Isaac to be freed from that awful freezer, for example, had built an automatic learning to be patient as to overreact would cause worse punishments.

Slowly opening the bathroom door, which had never been locked, Derek immediately examined her. She supposed he had some natural instinct to inspect people, some desire to protect, as he automatically lifted her back into his arms and carried her back to the bed he'd given her. She noticed the sheets had been changed, but didn't question it.

Derek handed her another glass of water and watched her as she carefully drank it.

"Do you have work or any obligations tomorrow?"

"No, I am supposed to have the next two days off. Why?"

"That's good, because you need to rest."

Derek took the empty glass from her hand, filling it back with water. Apparently he had a whole pitcher filled with water just outside her "room".

Bonnie yawned at Derek sat the refilled glass by her bed.

"I am going to try to get some sleep," Derek said, "You should try to get some more sleep too. But if you need me-"

"Just say your name?" Bonnie finished.

"Yes," Derek looked at her, stoic as could be, and left her thoughts.

Derek lost his family nearly seven years ago to a horrible fire. Soon after he left town with his sister, Laura, the only other person alive in his family aside from an uncle who survived the fire but was horribly burned to the point of being comatose. A few months ago Derek had been arrested on suspicious of murder. The body turned out to be his sister. Bonnie really didn't know all the details, but she did know Derek had had a bad life. That's probably why he tended to come off so emotionless.

Bonnie didn't know why she and Isaac were here instead of at home, but it didn't feel wrong being here. She wasn't worried about what horrible things her father might decide to do in the middle of the night, as he made up some other reason to hate her or Isaac, and then torture them for it. Ever since her older brother, Camden, died their father got worse and worse. She was even punished for Camden going off to the military. It was her fault for not talking him out of it, when months before their father had been proud.

Bonnie sighed; hoping things were changing for the better, as her heavy eyelids gave way to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Is this too weird? I hope not. I hope to get a better introduction between the characters in the next chapter. Better interactions. **


	3. Chapter 3: Guarded

**Author's Note: I was thinking, before going to sleep last night that a lot of people believe Derek is 22 or 23. There's a screen shot of his New York license which has his birthday as 11-07-1988, so he would be 22 while all this is going on. He'd turn 23 later in the year, assuming it's all going down in 2011, which is when the series began. Being born in November myself, I am well aware that he'd not be 23 just yet during season one or two—and even in three. Just figuring that the first season is early 2011.**

**These rambles are leading to my letting you know that I've decided to not have Bonnie be Camden's twin. Camden would be 24 if he had not died, making him a couple years older than Derek. I don't want Bonnie older than Derek. It's just a couple of years, but I prefer to have them at a closer age to each other.**

**It's not a big change. I don't see it affecting the overall plot. Sorry if this change bothers anybody. I already posted the change in the previous chapter. All I had to change was the work "twin" to "older brother."**

**&& Thanks for the reviews and follows. I am pleasantly surprised and hope I don't let my viewers down.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Guarded**

Bonnie woke a few hours later, having felt pressure on her bed. Opening her eyes slowly, they adjusted to the dim light of the warehouse quickly, and she noted it was her little brother sitting on her bed, not even looking her way. Isaac looked worried, and quilt ridden, staring out into the warehouse beyond the train.

Bonnie caught his attention by gently grabbing his hand, and Isaac turned his bright blue eyes onto her grey ones.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, looking away again.

"Why?" Bonnie tugged on his hand to bring his gaze back to her.

"I. . . I left you there, Bonnie!" Isaac's eyes brimmed with tears.

Bonnie furrowed her brows in confusion.

"I knew you were locked in the freezer because of me. I was trying to give him good answers, but he threw a glass at me and cut me on the face," Bonnie noticed there was no indication of a cut on his face anywhere, "I hea—uh, I freaked out. I ran away, dad was after me in the car. I jumped off my bike and ran inside some building. I heard some crazy sounds from outside, and I found—I found dad dead."

Bonnie gasped, tightening her grip on Isaac's hand, but not painfully, just in disbelief.

"Dad's dead?"

Isaac nodded.

"You said you got a cut on your face, Isaac, but nothing is there," Bonnie voiced after a moment of silence.

Isaac brought his free hand up to the place he had been cut; remembering how it healed seconds after it appeared. Isaac looked scared, but Bonnie wasn't sure why.

"Well, maybe I forgot where the cut was. It wasn't anything major," Isaac lied.

"You don't have to lie to me, because I know you're lying."

Isaac looked away yet again, in shame this time.

"Don't worry, Isaac, whatever it is, you can tell me when you're ready."

Isaac nodded, looking back to his sister with a small smile.

"Are you going to school today?"

"Yes, Derek thinks it will be too suspicious if I don't."

"Derek," Bonnie paused.

"He's the one who got you out of the freezer last night."

"I know who Derek is. We talked last night. He was in the same grade as me in school."

Isaac's eyes widened in surprise, "Were you friends?"

"Kind of, we went to the movies in groups and ate lunch with mostly the same people. But," Bonnie wanted to get back to the real issue, "Why would it be suspicious for you to not attend school today?"

"Dad was definitely murdered, and with that comes persons-of-interest."

"Why you though?"

"I am the one who is still stupid enough to argue with dad. The neighbors probably hear that. If the police came by last night, they would see that neither of us was home. They will search our house, if they haven't already. They'll see motive there."

Bonnie looked at her brother sadly. Their troubles were not over yet.

"You should go get dressed then," Bonnie shooed her brother away, making him grin. At least something could still be a bit normal.

Isaac came back after getting dressed and hugged his sister goodbye.

* * *

Bonnie sat up in her bed once she knew Isaac was gone. Derek was possibly still sleeping as she hadn't seen an appearance from him since he put her back in bed after her bath. Slowly standing, Bonnie braced herself on the bed, then the wall before making her way out into the warehouse. Surveying the area, Bonnie decided it could still use some work. There was a lot of dust and random junk all over, but Derek seemed to have made some major headway cleaning out a good sized area of it.

It was also impressive that he managed to have chairs, beds, fresh clothes, running water, electricity, and apparently a small kitchen area too.

Bonnie walked around slowly, wanting to get the soreness out of her limbs from her lack of mobility. Near the kitchen, Bonnie lost her footing on something, but was surprised when she didn't hit the floor. Instead she was back in Derek's arms being carried over to a sofa chair.

"How long have you been awake? Did you even get enough sleep?" Bonnie questioned as he walked effortlessly over to the makeshift sitting area.

Derek opted not to answer.

"Thanks," Bonnie said, finding the chair quite comfortable.

Derek nodded, and went over to the kitchen. He grabbed some things out of the fridge and began cooking.

About twenty minutes later he brought her a plate of food. Scrambled eggs, toast, and even some bacon, not too crispy either. Derek sat opposite her, and thankfully had his own plate of food or she would have felt odd. He obviously needs to eat too.

"It's a nice set up you have here. It is kind of odd that you're living in an old, abandoned warehouse though," Bonnie said before she started to eat.

"It suits my needs," Derek surprisingly answered.

"Were you accused of murder again?" Bonnie teased.

"No, that's behind me."

"I hope so."

"It is. This is better than living in a burned out house."

Bonnie was at a loss for words, and simply decided to remain quite as she finished her food. Derek seemed unfazed either way.

* * *

Derek left after breakfast and told Bonnie to wait for him in the sofa chair. He said he wouldn't long, and once he was back he would help her walk around some more. He obviously didn't think she was up for the task of walking unsupervised, but she didn't agree. After an hour of his absence, she felt the need to use the bathroom again.

Having been carried to the bathroom in mostly darkness the previous night, Bonnie wasn't too sure where the bathroom was, but she didn't know how much longer Derek would be, and figured he shouldn't get too mad at her for going to the bathroom. Bonnie was too embarrassed to think of waiting and losing her bladder again. In the freezer, she really couldn't help it, but right now she was going to make it to the bathroom.

Slowly, Bonnie made her way out of the chair, trying to gage where the bathroom was, and how best to get there. There were a few closed doors around the warehouse, but one door was partially opened and that seemed like a good choice. Starting for the partially opened door, Bonnie tried to be as careful as possible. The last thing she needed was the catch her foot on something again, when Derek had told her to stay put.

Half way to the door, Bonnie was certain things were going quite well. Wishing she could walk a normal speed, though, because she didn't know how much longer she could wait, a sudden noise came from behind her.

"What are you doing?" Derek's voice was harsh.

Bonnie stopped her movements, turning to see Derek coming towards her.

"I told you to stay in the chair!"

Bonnie started to shake, and crouched down, expecting something terrible to come. This is how it was with their dad. He would yell, come at them, and then start kicking or punching.

Derek stopped abruptly when Bonnie crouched down, forming herself into a ball or sorts. Bonnie's heart rate was increasing at an alarming rate. She was afraid. He had made her afraid. Suddenly angry with himself, Derek signed.

Slowly Derek made his way to Bonnie and gently helped her stand.

"I'm sorry," Derek said, Bonnie looking to the ground.

"It's okay," she whispered.

"No, Bonnie, it's not." He placed his hand under her chin and softly lifted her face so he could look her in the eye. "I shouldn't be so harsh with you, but you shouldn't be up walking around by yourself just yet."

Derek dropped his hand, and Bonnie nodded her understanding.

"What are you trying to do?" Derek asked softer.

"I need to use the bathroom."

Derek helped her to the bathroom, which wasn't the partially opened door, but another door to the right of it. Derek closed the other door, and told her to leave the bathroom open when she was done so it'd be easier for her to find next time.

For a while, he helped her walk around, even taking her outside to walk around. A few hours later, she was tired and decided to take a nap.

Derek left to check on Isaac, and in the process let his thoughts roam. He was upset with himself. He should have taken in consideration that she might need to use the bathroom or maybe even need something to drink while he was gone. There was nobody else in the warehouse and no way for her to contact anybody in his absence. She could have fallen while she was going to the bathroom.

Normally Derek was hard with people, harsher than needed. He learned to be that way after the majority of his family was killed because of his affair with Kate Argent. He hadn't known at the time that she was a hunter, and she played him for a fool. A young boy, whose emotions ruled him, was enough for her to take down his family. All he had had left was Laura, but now even that was gone.

Derek remembered back before the fire, remembered the few friends he had at school. Bonnie had been one of them. It wasn't a strong friendship, but out of their group he always felt like she was easiest to get along with. She was easy going, smart, and genuinely happy. The year he left, he was 17; her brother, Camden, announced he was going to join the military. He remembered Camden too, he was a nice enough guy. He was very protective of his sister. Bonnie might had thrown some cold soda on that guy who cheated on her, but Camden did much worse.

Derek didn't know all the horrors she and Isaac had faced since he left Beacon hills, but he wanted to them both.

It was time he made up for his past mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

**Author's Note: I totally need to get Hulu Plus. I was re-watching season one and two the past few weeks, and all of a sudden Teen Wolf is only available on Hulu Plus! I am upset kind of. I was half way through season 2, and it would be helpful to re-watch a bit of stuff while I write this. I might not follow exact dialogue, but it would still be nice to re-watch something if I feel I need to.**

**Still can watch them on , but on there for some reason stuff doesn't want to play well for me. It messes up a lot.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Secrets**

"What do you mean Isaac has been arrested?" Bonnie asked, dumbly, starting at Derek.

"I mean, he's been taken to jail in hand cuffs and they plan on keeping him there for a while," Derek explained as patiently as he could.

"I don't understand," Bonnie ran her hand through her light brown hair. Derek noticing her hair looked much better now than it had when matted to her neck.

"They talked to Jackson, and whatever he said wasn't good. It must have been about hearing yelling and things from your house. They searched it, and you can imagine the conclusions they are coming to."

"Isaac finally snapped after years of abuse?"

Derek nodded.

Bonnie stood form the sofa chair she was in.

"What about me? Shouldn't I be a suspect too?" Bonnie paced around the sitting area.

"I don't know," Derek growled and Bonnie tensed.

Derek sighed, "I'll be back later. I think you'll be fine on your own for now."

Before Bonnie could respond, Derek was gone.

None of this made sense to Bonnie, and Derek Hale just growled at her. Hopefully soon she'd be getting some answers.

* * *

Bonnie walked around, but never going into Derek's room, exploring things. She even cleaned up some things that still needed some work. Uncovering some stash of books, Bonnie chose one to read and sat in the sofa chair trying to pass the time.

She started to think that she might be too lax about all this. Right now, nothing was really stopping her from leaving but for the fact that she knew Isaac would come back here, eventually. There was no way in her mind that Isaac wouldn't get out of this somehow. Derek was going to help, or so it seemed. Bonnie didn't understand why, but Derek seemed to genuinely care. She also wasn't sure how Derek was going to help, but he had left to do something and she assumed he was trying to help Isaac.

Bonnie thought of her father being dead, and no sadness came to her. Some people might mourn their parent even if the parent was abusive, but Bonnie felt relieved. She and Isaac could be safe now, at least once the police realized he wasn't the killer and neither was she.

* * *

Isaac and Derek made their way into the warehouse, Isaac significantly calmer after a monitored run through the woods. Neither of them was as quite as they should have been, but still Bonnie didn't wake up right away. She had fallen to sleep on the sofa chair.

It wasn't until Isaac plopped down onto the couch saying, "What are we going to do?" that Bonnie was jolted awake.

Bonnie looked more than startled, and Derek growled at Isaac for waking her.

Isaac looked ashamed as his sister asked what time it was.

"Five," Isaac told her.

"Oh, then I really haven't-"

"In the morning," Derek clarified.

"Oh. Oh my! WHAT? Five A.M.—wait, wait. Isaac, how are you even here?"

"Not enough evidence?" Isaac shrugged unconvincingly.

"I may not know a whole lot about the justice system, but I think it would take them longer to determine something like that. Especially if you're the only suspect, but I could be a suspect to. Did I get mentioned as a suspect?"

"Calm down," Derek demanded.

Bonnie's reply cut off by the glare of his eye.

"Listen, there is a lot more to this than you know," Derek began calmly.

"Why don't you begin by telling me then? The secrets are just mounting."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

Bonnie huffed, stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh no," Isaac moaned, sitting up on the couch.

Derek was really confused, but Bonnie turned and started walking towards the exit door, not bothering to look back.

"What are you doing?" Derek yelled.

"I am leaving, thank you." Bonnie was about to open the door, but a hand gently grabbed hold of her arm.

"Am I kidnapped now?" Bonnie asked, turning to face Derek.

"No, but you should stay here."

"Why?"

"It's safer here."

"Why?"

"Can't you just trust me?" Derek whispered, letting go of her arm and sighing.

"Not really. I hardly know you. It's been six years since I saw you last, Derek, and you're not giving me much to go on. Sure you saved me, but I think that was more of Isaac's sake than mine."

"Can you trust me then?" Isaac asked loudly from the couch.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes on her brother, "How can you ever hear us?"

Isaac looked to Derek and then back to his sister.

Derek sighed again, glaring at Isaac.

"This isn't going to be easy to believe, but, I guess we have to choice if we're going to keep you safe," Derek caved.

* * *

Just for good measure, Derek did the cliche, but necessary, thing of turning in front of Bonnie. Her heart rate spiked, but she calmed relatively fast.

"You turned Isaac to become stronger?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yes, it's about gaining power, but not just for me," Derek confessed.

"And you did break Isaac out of jail, then, because it was the night of his first full moon." Bonnie's thoughts were whirling about frantically.

"Right," Isaac assured her. "But, Bonnie, I promise you it wasn't me that killed dad. I don't know what happened, but it wasn't me."

Everyone was silent, waiting.

"I believe you Isaac. But you both being werewolves doesn't tell me why it's so important for me to stay here."

"The hunters know Isaac is a beta now, they sent somebody to kill him. We had to get him out not only because of the full moon, but because the Argents are on a path for revenge." Derek explained.

"What for?" Derek looked confused, "Why do they want revenge?"

"My uncle, Peter, became an alpha by killing Laura, and went after those responsible for fire that killed my family. One of those people was Kate Argent. My uncle killed her, and with the help of a few others my uncle was killed too. Now, Gerard Argent is determined that all of us should be killed despite their former code."

"What was the code?"

"They believed we shouldn't be hunted and killed unless we were hunting and killing humans. "

"So, I am in danger for simply being Isaac's sister?"

"They will take you and torture you because they will think you have information on us. A lot of people in town know how close we are," Isaac pitched in.

Bonnie stood and started to pace, clearly thinking things over.

"I still think I should go back to work or something. I am off tomorrow, but I am sure everybody notices I am absent. They might think I am hiding out with Isaac or that I am dead. I should return to work on Friday."

"Gerard Argent in the new principal," Isaac finally told her.

Bonnie sighed.

"I cannot just stay here, okay?" Bonnie went to her room, and although it didn't offer much privacy felt it was better than staying out in the sitting area with Isaac and Derek.

* * *

The next day, which happened to be a Thursday, felt rather uneventful for Isaac and Bonnie. Derek seemed really unaffected by being stuck inside the warehouse. Bonnie eventually started to shift more things around, trying to create more space. Derek and Isaac started to help, because there were things Bonnie was trying to lift regardless of her being unable to.

Eventually they found an old table, and some chairs that were quite sturdy. Bonnie started cleaning them up as they were covered in a lot of dust and found a spot between the small kitchen area and sitting area to have dining spot. Meanwhile, she knew Derek and Isaac were discussing werewolf business, but was quite glad to have something else to keep busy with.

Grinning, Bonnie was quite satisfied with this new development, maybe she could even get Derek to buy some paint and brushes for it, or at least get a table cloth, but when she turned around to voice these ideas she noticed that Derek had disappeared.

"Where's Derek? Bonnie asked Isaac, who was lounged out on the couch reading one of the old books she had found. The warehouse was filled with some of the oddest things.

Isaac sat up long enough to look around the warehouse and shrug.

"Maybe I'll just go do it myself," she thought aloud, Isaac didn't even seem to notice.

Bonnie shifted around some more things, noted that Isaac had fallen to sleep and she made her way outside, pausing to question just how she might manage to buy paint, though, without money. She'd just have to go home and get her money from there. The police should have not more interest in their house.

* * *

**A/N: It cannot be too interesting if Bonnie just stays in the warehouse. && Erica is coming up. Ehh.**


End file.
